


Hunters

by Dauntlessbadwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel & Gabriel Are Brothers, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Teenagers, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Young, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Father, Ghosts, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Dean, Hurt Castiel, Original Character(s), Other, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntlessbadwolf/pseuds/Dauntlessbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ragazzo che gli aveva aperto la porta era poco più basso di lui, indossava una camicia bianca e un paio di jeans, portava gli occhiali e i suoi occhi erano azzurri, i capelli erano neri e lo stava guardando decisamente male, sì. –Dean Winchester, suppongo.- Disse il ragazzo guardando Dean dall'alto in basso. -Castiel Novak, il tuo compagno di stanza.-<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Au dove Castiel è un cacciatore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La caccia ha inizio

  **Pontiac Daily Leader**  
 **** _Strana morte all’Heartland Community College.  
                                   Logan Cooper, capitano della squadra di calcio, è stato trovato morto nel bagno degli spogliatoi_  
  
  
Dean aveva deciso di indagare su quella strana morte, certo, poteva trattarsi di una semplice dipartita naturale, ma quante volte nella sua carriera di cacciatore le _strani_ morti erano naturali?  
Poteva trattarsi di un fantasma o, forse, uno degli studenti era stato posseduto da un demone, le opzioni erano infinite.  
Una volta parcheggiata l’Impala davanti al dormitorio del college, prese la sua sacca verde, dove conservava i suoi effetti personali, e si incamminò verso l’edificio.  
Il dormitorio era abbastanza anonimo, un piccolo edificio costruito su tre piani con un giardino, dove alcuni studenti erano impegnati a giocare a football.  
Si frugò nella tasca dei pantaloni finché non trovò un piccolo pezzo di carta stropicciato che riportava la scritta _141_ , ovvero il numero della stanza che avrebbe occupato, Dean sperava che il suo compagno di stanza fosse un tipo tranquillo, di quelli che dormono tutto il giorno o restano fuori tutto il giorno a non si sa fare cosa, non voleva zavorre durante la sua caccia, altrimenti si sarebbe portato dietro Sammy, no?  
Salì le scale fino al terzo piano, la sua stanza si trovava infondo al corridoio a destra, alcune porte erano aperte e Dean decise di dare una sbirciata, ma maledisse subito la sua curiosità quando vide un ragazzo mezzo nudo pitturato di blu che provava strane pose allo specchio. - _Stupido puffo.-_ Mormorò prima di tornare sui suoi passi.  
Finalmente era arrivato, la targhetta sulla porta recitava _141_ , però la lavagnetta era bianca, possibile che non avesse un compagno di stanza?  
Si frugò ancora in tasca e prese la chiave, ma non fece in tempo a infilarla nella serratura che la porta si aprì, allora lo aveva un compagno!  
Il ragazzo che gli aveva aperto la porta era poco più basso di lui, indossava una camicia bianca e un paio di jeans, portava gli occhiali e i suoi occhi erano azzurri, i capelli erano neri e lo stava guardando decisamente male, sì. –Dean Winchester, suppongo.- Disse il ragazzo guardando Dean dall’alto in basso. -Castiel Novak, il tuo compagno di stanza.- Disse spostandosi dalla porta e una volta che il Winchester fu entrato la chiuse.  
La stanza era ancora in ordine, alcuni libri, sicuramente di Castiel, erano poggiati sulla scrivania, mentre su un letto era poggiato uno zaino aperto.  
Castiel si tolse gli occhiali, li poggiò sul letto e iniziò a massaggiarsi le tempie, sperava che quel Dean Winchester non fosse un ficcanaso, voleva concludere la caccia nel più tranquillo dei modi senza dover coinvolgere un _non-cacciatore_.  
Dean si buttò sul letto libero trovandolo decisamente scomodo, avrebbe preferito uno squallido letto di un Motel, almeno quelli erano più comodi!  
-Così ti chiami Castiel, hai decisamente un nome strano.- Disse il maggiore dei fratelli Winchester mettendosi seduto. Castiel aveva iniziato a disfare lo zaino e Dean lo vide poggiare sul letto un diario di pelle che ricordava molto quello di suo padre. –Castiel è il nome di un angelo, vuol dire visione di Dio.-  
Dean roteò gli occhi, gli era capitato un maniaco della religione, perfetto!  
Castiel continuò a svuotare il suo zaino e l’ultimo oggetto che tirò fuori fu una scatola nera, una custodia, per la precisione. –Cosa tieni lì dentro?- Chiese curioso il Winchester. –Una vecchia macchina fotografica era di mia madre…- -Te l’ha regalata?-  Domandò ancora Dean. –Sì.- Rispose semplicemente il moro posando la custodia sotto il letto.  
Quella sarebbe stata una lunga convivenza, quel Castiel era così rigido e, soprattutto, era un maniaco della religione, Dean non vedeva l’ora di concludere il caso e andarsene da quel posto infernale!  
-Hai sentito di quel ragazzo morto?- Domandò Dean cercando di rompere il silenzio che si era creato. Castiel, che nel frattempo si era messo seduto alla scrivania a scrivere sul suo diario, scostò la sedia dal tavolo e si voltò verso il compagno di stanza, il Winchester lo trovava estremante buffo con quegli occhiali addosso. –Sì, l’ho letto sul giornale l’altra mattina, ho letto che ha riportato delle ferite e che i nastri delle sicurezza sono del tutto inutilizzabili al fine di scoprire il colpevole.-  Niente riusciva a far cambiare tono di voce a Castiel, Dean iniziò a pensare che fosse un Cyberman, questa era l’unica spiegazione plausibile!  
Accidenti e se durante la notte Castiel avesse approfittato di lui per trasformalo in un Cyberman?  
Non ci voleva nemmeno pensare!  
La serata passò nel più tranquillo nei modi, Castiel aveva continuato ad aggiornare il suo diario, invece Dean si era messo le cuffie per ascoltare la musica.  
Il giorno seguente la sveglia sonò presto e quando il Winchester si alzò notò che il letto di Castiel era vuoto: dove diavolo era andato, erano appena le sette del mattino!  
Uno strano rumore mise in allerta il giovane che, subito, allungò una mano, pronto a prendere il coltello nascosto sotto il cuscino, doveva essere pronto ad ogni evenienza.  
Quando la porta principale si aprì Dean si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro sollevato: era solo Castiel, per fortuna.  
-Dove sei stato?- Aveva chiesto il biondo passandosi una mano fra i capelli. Castiel, con tutta calma, entrò nella stanza, chiuse la porta e si tolse la felpa lanciandola, poi, sul suo letto. –A correre, mi aiuta a pensare.- Dean si chiese dove l’altro avesse trovato la forza di alzarsi per andare a correre.  
Il moro iniziò a sistemare dei vestiti sul letto e in quel momento Dean decise di andarsi a fare la doccia, almeno così sarebbe potuto uscire e iniziare a lavorare sul caso per cui era venuto.  
L’acqua calda ci mise un po’ ad arrivare e a dirla tutta non era nemmeno così calda, ma doveva accontentarsi, poteva essere fredda invece che tiepida.  
Prima di uscire dalla doccia allungò una mano per prendere l’asciugamano che aveva preparato poco prima. -Tieni- Sentì e qualche secondo dopo stava stringendo fra le mani l’asciugamano. –Grazie, sei stato genti- Il Winchester si bloccò di colpo, cosa ci faceva Castiel in bagno?  
-Castiel, cosa ci fai qui?- -Mi sto sistemando, perché?- Il biondo si spalmò una mano sulla faccia, come si poteva essere così tonti? –Non vedi che mi sto facendo la doccia?- -Allora?- -Spazio personale, Cas, se mi sto facendo la doccia tu non puoi entrare.- Cas?  
Da dove gli era uscito quel Cas?  
-Allora? Con i miei fratelli è normale lavarsi i denti, farsi la barba mentre qualcuno è sotto la doccia.- Replicò innocentemente il moro. –Esci, mi devo vestire.- -Ma, Dean- -Esci!- E a Castiel non restò altro che ubbidire all’ordine dell’altro **.**  
Fuori il sole era alto nel cielo e gli uccellini iniziavano a svegliarsi, il Winchester stava frugando nel bagagliaio della sua amata Impala alla ricerca dell’ _EMF_ sperando di non averlo lasciato a Sam.  
-Bella macchina.- Quella voce era fin troppo familiare alle orecchie del giovane Dean, prima di alzare la testa e confermare la sua teoria sull’identità del suo interlocutore, fece scivolare l’ _EMF_ nella tasca della giacca, doveva mantenere un profilo basso.  
-Scusa per prima, non volevo infastidirti, ma sai sono abituato con i miei fratelli, avrei dovuto chiedere prima.- Continuò Castiel. Dean chiuse il bagagliaio della macchina e scosse la testa. –Non ci pensare.-  
Rispose semplicemente.  
I due compagni di stanza si avviarono insieme verso la scuola, certo non rientrava nei piani di nessuno dei due percorrere la strada insieme a qualcuno, ma ormai era andata. –Tu hai fratelli, Dean?- Chiese il moro cercando di fare conversazione. –Sì, ho un fratello minore, si chiama Sam, ha quattro anni meno di me. Mi è sembrato ti capire che tu hai più di un fratello, giusto?.-  Castiel annuì. –Ho tre fratelli maggiori _Michael_ , _Lucifer_ e _Gabriel_ , io sono il più piccolo, Michael non abita con noi, lavora a Los Angeles.- Castiel non sembrava felice mentre parlava dei suoi fratelli, anzi, forse non andava d’accordo con loro.  
Una volta arrivati al College le strade dei due giovani si divisero, Dean si diresse verso il campo da calcio, invece Castiel andò, dritto, verso gli spogliatoi deciso a iniziare subito la caccia.


	2. Cacciamo chi ci dà la caccia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ragazzo che gli aveva aperto la porta era poco più basso di lui, indossava una camicia bianca e un paio di jeans, portava gli occhiali e i suoi occhi erano azzurri, i capelli erano neri e lo stava guardando decisamente male, sì. –Dean Winchester, suppongo.- Disse il ragazzo guardando Dean dall’alto in basso. -Castiel Novak, il tuo compagno di stanza.-  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Au dove Castiel è un cacciatore.

Le ricerche di Dean furono vane, nessuno dei membri della squadra aveva qualche conto in sospeso con Logan e, a quanto raccontavano, il capitano era un ragazzo tranquillo e gentile, di quelli che fanno beneficenza e volontariato, e, quindi, nemmeno fuori dal college qualcuno poteva avercela con lui.  
Il giovane Winchester si mise seduto sugli spalti rigirandosi fra le mani l’EMF, Logan non aveva scheletri nell’armadio, almeno stando a quanto dicevano i suoi amici, aveva una bella famiglia e una ragazza che era intenzionato a sposare. - _Il ragazzo perfetto_ \- Osò commentare sottovoce.  
Dean sospirò, forse avrebbe avuto più successo controllando gli spogliatoi, con un po’ di fortuna avrebbe potuto trovare qualche segno di attività soprannaturale, anche se non ne era così sicuro, l’omicidio era avvenuto qualche giorno prima e le tracce, adesso, sarebbero state sicuramente deboli.  
Accidenti, in quel momento gli avrebbe fatto veramente comodo l’aiuto di suo padre, ma visto la discussione che avevano avuto prima della sua partenza per Pontiac, John, non gli avrebbe dato nemmeno un insignificante consiglio.  
Dean fece scivolare l’EMF nella tasca della giacca e si alzò dagli spalti, in campo i giocatori si stavano ancora allenando, ne avrebbe approfittato per dare una controllata agli spogliatoi, anche se poco avrebbe potuto trovare qualcosa su cui lavorare.  
L’edificio adibito a spogliatoio era poco lontano dal campo da calcio e aveva un'aria abbastanza anonima, un piccolo giardino davanti, parcheggio per le biciclette e nient’altro.  
L’unica cosa che in quel momento stonava con tutto il resto era la folla radunata davanti alla porta: che fosse avvenuto un altro omicidio?  
Subito si avvicinò, la calca gli impediva di passare o vedere qualcosa, ma nessuno aveva lezione in quel dannato College?  
-Cosa succede?- Chiese infine Dean.–Un ragazzo è stato aggredito e adesso si stanno occupando di lui.- Rispose semplicemente una ragazza sentendo la domanda posta dal giovane Winchester.  
Un ragazzo era stato aggredito in quell’edificio?  
Doveva essere vuoto, la squadra si stava allenando e nessuno aveva lasciato il campo. In quel preciso istante un lampo illuminò la mente di Dean facendogli ricordare un fatto avvenuto poco dopo il suo arrivo al College: Castiel si era recato agli spogliatoi e non verso le aule, quindi poteva essere lui il ragazzo aggredito!  
Il biondo cercò subito di crearsi un varco fra tutte quelle persone, anche se non conosceva Castiel da molto si stava preoccupando per lui quasi come fosse stato un suo fratello. Era quasi del tutto sicuro che l’aggressore fosse il fantasma al quale stava dando la caccia e adesso, Dean si sentiva responsabile dell’accaduto, perché avrebbe potuto evitare tutto questo se solo fosse andato con lui o avesse abbandonato il campo qualche minuto prima.  
Doveva entrare, in tutti i modi, doveva assicurarsi che stesse bene e-  
Perché gli importava così di tanto di Castiel?  
Era un perfetto sconosciuto, lo aveva incontrato, solamente, la sera prima e già si preoccupava di lui quasi come fosse stato uno di famiglia: Stupido Cyberman.  
Dopo alcuni tentativi riuscì a oltrepassare tutte quelle persone e quando entrò tirò un sospiro di sollievo vedendo che Castiel non sembrava aver riportato ferite gravi, seduta sulla panca, accanto al moro, un infermiera gli stava medicando un piccolo taglio sul braccio.  
Il Winchester fece qualche passo in avanti ma si bloccò appena sentì qualcosa scricchiolare sotto i suoi piedi. –E’ il secondo specchio questo mese.- Disse l’Infermiera senza alzare la testa. Secondo specchio?  
Quindi anche quando è morto Logan si era rotto uno specchio. –Il tuo amico è stato fortunato, le schegge lo hanno preso solo di striscio, dovevate vedere quel povero Cooper, aveva del vetro conficcato in ogni dove.- Amico?  
Amico era una parola grossa, ancora, per definire la loro relazione.  
Davvero sembravano così amici?  
Castiel aveva alzato gli occhi verso il biondo, quegli occhi, di un blu non umano, mettevano il Winchester terribilmente a disagio, tanto che dovette sviare lo sguardo e spostarsi in un posto dove quegli occhi non lo avrebbero potuto raggiungere.  
L’attenzione di Dean fu catturata da un oggetto che aveva trovato vicino ad alcuni frammenti di vetro, non ci vi volle molto per identificarlo: era una munizione, molto simile a quelle che usava suo padre.  
Il biondo la raccolse e quando si rialzò il suo sguardo si incrociò, ancora una volta, con quello del suo compagno di stanza: sembrava sapere esattamente cosa l’altro avesse trovato.  
Il resto della giornata passò senza altri problemi, Castiel, sotto il consiglio dell’infermiera, era  tornato al dormitorio, mentre Dean decise che avrebbe continuato le sue ricerche, se sia Logan che Castiel erano stati aggrediti dalla stessa cosa dovevano pur avere qualcosa in comune e il Winchester avrebbe fatto di tutto per scoprirlo.  
Quel pomeriggio Dean andò a far visita alla madre di Logan, per fortuna la famiglia dell’ex capitano non abitava molto lontano da Pontiac.  
La casa era veramente graziosa, il  giardino era ben curato, c’era, persino, un altalena Il biondo non sapeva che il calciatore avesse un fratello più piccolo, poiché i suoi amici non gli avevano detto niente.  
Dopo aver raccolto alcune idee si decise, finalmente, a suonare il campanello. Ad aprirgli la porta era stata una piccola bambina con i capelli scuri e un ridicolo fiocco in testa. – _Deve essere la sorella di Logan_.- Pensò il Winchester. Poco dopo si udì un’altra voce femminile. –Allison, non devi aprire la porta.- La donna che si presentò sull’uscio aveva i capelli rossi, sembrava giovane, ma forse era tutto merito del trucco, aveva l’aria gentile. –Sono Dean, un amico di Logan, volevo farle le condoglianze.- Esordì Dean. La signora Cooper alzò un sopracciglio e stava per dire sicuramente qualcosa tipo _Non ti ho mai visto nel gruppo di mio figlio_ , ma Allison afferrò un lembo della camicia di Dean e lo strattonò. –Stavamo per prendere il tea, vieni anche tu!-  Disse con insistenza. Al povero Winchester non restò altro che eseguire gli ordini di quella piccola dittatrice, se non altro aveva un motivo per entrare e fare qualche domanda, ora.  
Allison lo aveva trascinato dentro l’abitazione e portato fino alla ‘sala da tea’.  
La stanza, seppur piccola, sarebbe potuta essere accogliente se tutte le cose non fossero state maledettamente _rosa_ , per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita Dean Winchester si sentiva a disagio nella stanza di una ragazza.  
La bambina lo invitò a sedersi su una di quelle ridicole sedie per nani, ma c’erano veramente genitori che si sedevano su quelle cose per giocare con i bambini?  
La signora Cooper si accomodò su una poltrona davanti al tavolino, anche quello per nani, facendo attenzione a non urtare nessuna bambola. –Lei.- Iniziò la bambina. –E’ Madame, accanto c’è la signora Penny e, infine Lady Margaret Wilson.- Allison iniziò a guardare Dean sembrava dirgli _Non ti presenti?_ , il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, perché capitavano tutte a lui?  
Si schiarì la voce e strinse la mano della prima bambola. –Dean Winchester, piacere di conoscerla Lady Margaret Wilson.- -Quella è Madame!- Lo corresse la bambina. –Sicura? Ha la faccia da Lady Margaret Wilson.- Allison si lasciò sfuggire una risata e iniziò a versare il ‘tea’ nella tazze di finta porcellana purissima. –Mi dispiace molto per suo figlio, signora Cooper.- Disse il biondo rompendo il silenzio che si era creato, la tazzina che la padrona di casa teneva in mano tremò appena al suono di quella frase, non aveva evidentemente superato la morte del figlio. –Grazie.- Mormorò appena la donna. Sembrava veramente scossa, a Dean dispiaceva infilare il coltello nella piaga, ma doveva scoprire di più sulla vita di Logan.  
Le ore passarono e fra una tazza di tea e una delle battute esilaranti della signora Penny il biondo era riuscito a farsi dire qualcosa sulla vita dell’ex giocatore, anche se la madre era stata molto restia nel raccontare.  
Quella era, forse, l’undicesima tazza di ‘tea’ che beveva, quella teiera era più grande all’interno di quanto apparisse da fuori, gli sembrava di essere il Cappellaio Matto _imprigionato in un’eterna ora del tea_ , ma tutto sommato le battute della signora Penny erano veramente divertenti e Madame aveva un ottima capacità di conversazione, invece Lady Margaret Wilson avrebbe dovuto rivedere le sue priorità e dedicare più tempo alla famiglia invece che bere tea con le amiche del cricket.  
Nel tardo pomeriggio i genitori di Allison passarono a prendere la bambina e a quel punto Dean decise di far ritorno nella sua stanza, voleva vedere come se la passava Castiel dopo l’aggressione.  
Quando il Winchester tornò al dormitorio il sole stava per tramontare, era distrutto, quella piccola peste lo aveva costretto a giocare, però aveva scoperto alcune cose interessanti: Allison non era la figlia dei Cooper, ma dei vicini, il vero fratello dell’ex calciatore, Eric, era morto in un incidente domestico mentre era a casa con Logan. Non era molto, ma era certo meglio di niente.  
Una volta entrato in camera si tolse la giacca e la buttò sul suo letto, aveva bisogno di una doccia, di una lunga e rilassante doccia, preferibilmente senza Castiel che faceva i suoi comodi in bagno.  
Dean lanciò un occhiata al letto del compagno e lo trovò in disordine e quando notò una felpa poggiata ai piedi del letto la domanda gli venne spontanea. –Sei uscito?- -Sì.- Rispose semplicemente il moro continuando a scrivere sul suo diario, un giorno Dean avrebbe scoperto cosa diavolo ci scriveva, parola di Winchester!  -Dove sei andato?- Castiel roteò gli occhi, chiuse il diario e scostò la sedia dalla scrivania, il biondo giurò di aver intravisto una stella chiusa in un cerchio sopra la copertina del diario, simbolo che aveva visto scarabocchiato anche dentro a quello di suo padre. –In biblioteca, dovevo fare delle ricerche.- -Secchione.- Affermò il Winchester poco prima di chiudersi in bagno, questa volta a chiave, per farsi la doccia.  
Castiel si massaggiò le tempie e ringraziò il cielo per il fatto che Dean non avesse proferito parola sugli avvenimenti di quella mattina, come poteva spiegare a una persona normale che il suo aggressore era un fantasma e che ha dovuto sparargli una pallottola di sale per allontanarlo?  
“ _Cacciamo chi ci dà la caccia_ ”, queste erano le parole che gli venivano in mente ogni volta che guardava il diario di suo padre, erano anche scritte nella prima pagina, come a voler sottolineare il fatto che la loro era una famiglia di cacciatori e che avrebbero catturato la cosa che aveva dato loro la caccia la notte in cui tutto ebbe inizio.  
Quando Dean uscì dal bagno aveva un asciugamano poggiato sulle spalle e i capelli bagnati. –Se non ti asciughi i capelli ti ammalerai.- Borbottò Castiel poco prima di tornare sul libro che stava leggendo. Dean non lo considerò, chi era per dirgli una cosa simile: sua madre?  
Il Winchester si mise una mano in tasca e toccò la cartuccia che aveva trovato negli spogliatoi quella mattina, si era completamente dimenticato di averla messa nei pantaloni puliti prima di farsi la doccia.  
La sua curiosità aumentava ogni secondo di più, voleva sapere se quella cartuccia era del suo compagno di stanza, ma come poteva chiederglielo?  
-Tu dove sei stato, Dean?- Il biondo sussultò un po’ sentendo il suo nome, Castiel aveva uno strano modo di pronunciarlo, non gli dava fastidio, lo metteva solo a disagio, come i suoi occhi, doveva smetterla di farlo sentire così! –A casa di un amico.- Rispose buttandosi sul letto, allungò un mano e afferrò il diario di suo padre, doveva controllare se erano avvenute altre strane aggressioni o morti in quel college.  
-Hai dimenticato il telefono in stanza. Stamattina ha squillato ed io ho risposto.- Disse il moro come se non fosse niente di grave violare la privacy degli altri. –Quale sarà il prossimo passo? Unire la nostra collezione di dischi?- Rispose Dean lievemente irritato. –Cas, mi pare che avessimo già parlato di questo: spazio personale.- -Ma tu non c’eri e continuava a squillare.- Castiel sembrava proprio convinto di non avere fatto niente di male, il Winchester si spalmò, per la seconda volta nell’arco della giornata, la mano sul viso, era inutile discutere con quello che sembrava un bambino troppo cresciuto. –Chi era?- Chiese infine Dean. –Un certo Bobby, quando gli ho detto che non ero te mi ha chiamato idiota e ha riattaccato.- Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. –Mi piace il soprannome Cas.- Dean giurò di aver visto le labbra del compagno di stanza prendere un insolita piega che sembrava essere l’abbozzo di un sorriso, doveva segnarsi quel giorno sul calendario, il Cyberman aveva cambiato espressione!  
Domani avrebbe richiamato Bobby, in quel momento era troppo stanco. –Chi è Bobby?- Chiese il moro iniziando a riordinare il suo letto, Dean si stava chiedendo da dove il ragazzo avesse tirato fuori tutta quella parlantina quando, fino al giorno prima, non apriva bocca se non per dire le cose essenziali. –Un amico di famiglia, si prende cura di me e di mio fratello quando nostro padre è in viaggio.-  
Castiel non chiese altro per il resto della serata e Dean ringraziò il cielo: qualcuno/ o i fratelli di Castiel/ aveva ascoltato le sue preghiere!  
Il Winchester continuava a pensare a quella dannata cartuccia e allo sguardo che Castiel gli ha aveva dato quando l’aveva raccolta, Cas sapeva e, adesso, faceva finta di niente.  
Dean voltò la testa verso il letto di Castiel, stava ancora leggendo quello stupido diario.  
Alcune volte gli ricordava suo padre: anche lui durante le poche serate in cui restava nella stanza del Motel aggiornava o leggeva il suo diario e poi c’era anche il fatto dell’aggressione e del collegamento fra lui e Logan: cosa diavolo avevano in comune?  
Non poteva certo andare da lui e chiedergli “ _Ehy, Cas, ti è mai morta una persona davanti?_ ”, sarebbe stato da pazzi e poi come poteva spiegargli del perché volesse quell’informazione?  Non poteva raccontargli del fatto che lui era un cacciatore e che stava dando la caccia a un fantasma!  
Il tempo non sembrava passare mai quella sera, Castiel aveva riposto, finalmente, il diario nel suo zaino e aveva iniziato a pulire la macchina fotografica che gli aveva regalato sua madre. Ora che Dean guardava meglio la custodia di quell’affare notò delle piccole bruciature e certo le persone non danno fuoco alle macchine fotografiche così, per divertimento. Forse l’aveva recuperata dopo un incendio e a questo punto tanto valeva chiedere. –Cos’è successe alla custodia della macchina fotografica?.- Castiel si bloccò e strinse il panno che aveva in mano e in quel momento, Dean, capì di aver posto la domanda sbagliata.


	3. L'angelo delle Lacrime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean scopre il passato di Castiel

L’attenzione di Dean era ancora rivolta verso le mani di Castiel che continuavano a stringere quel panno impolverato con il quale, fino a qualche secondo prima, stava pulendo la macchina fotografica della madre.  
Lo sguardo del moro si fece quasi assente, i suoi occhi azzurri parvero diventare blu, il blu più scuro che il Winchester avesse mai visto, sembrava dover scoppiare in lacrime da un momento all’altro, ma piangere in pubblico non sembrava una cosa da Cas. –Ho recuperato la macchina fotografica dopo un incendio.- Mormorò con un filo di voce. –Non volevo ricordati la cosa.- Cercò subito di scusarsi il biondo. Castiel scosse la testa come per rassicurare il suo compagno di stanza. Forse sarebbe stato meglio chiudere lì il discorso a giudicare dallo sguardo e dal comportamento di Castiel quello dell’incendio non sembrava il suo argomento di conversazione preferito, forse aveva perso qualcuno, forse quel giorno era morto qualcuno davanti ai suoi occhi e lui non era riuscito a salvarlo, forse era quello il punto in comune che aveva con Logan: la morte di qualcuno che avrebbe potuto evitare!  
Dean avrebbe voluto chiedergli qualcosa sull’accaduto, così avrebbe potuto verificare la sua teoria, ma il ragazzo sembrava già smarrito in tristi ricordi.  
Il biondo sapeva bene cosa si provava a perdere qualcuno di importante, sua madre, Mary, era morta in un incendio quando lui era piccolo, ma forse ora che l’argomento dell’incendio era venuto fuori, pensò, il moro avrebbe iniziato a parlarne di sua spontanea volontà o almeno così sperava il Winchester.  
Ma le sue speranze morirono quando Cas ripose la custodia bruciacchiata sotto il letto e si recò in bagno per farsi la doccia senza proferire parola, infondo come dargli torto: chi racconterebbe la storia della sua vita a un tizio che ‘conosce’ appena?  
Dean si sdraiò sul letto sospirando rumorosamente, non era riuscito a portare avanti le indagini e gli indizi che aveva erano troppo pochi per tirare le somme, stava deludendo suo padre, stava deludendo Sam, con che coraggio sarebbe tornato al Motel?  
Tanto valeva scappare da Bobby e inventarsi una scusa credibile per giustificare la fuga.  
Forse era meglio dormire, domani avrebbe continuato a lavorarsi Castiel e avrebbe fatto un salto in biblioteca per fare qualche ricerca, forse avrebbe scoperto qualcosa di più sull’ _Heartland Community College_.  
Non riuscì ad addormentarsi, si rigirava nel letto alla ricerca di un ipotetica posizione comoda  in cui dormire, ma niente.  
Nella testa del giovane cacciatore regnava il caos assoluto ed era tutta colpa degli avvenimenti accaduti durante il corso della giornata:  l’attacco di Castiel da parte di una misteriosa identità, la munizione che aveva trovato vicino alle schegge di vetro, lo sguardo che il compagno di stanza gli aveva dato dopo il ritrovamento, la macchina fotografica, l’incendio e il possibile collegamento con Logan!                                          
Ancora una volta il Winchester sospirò, quel caso lo avrebbe fatto impazzire, quel _Castiel_ lo avrebbe fatto impazzire!  
A proposito di Castiel, doveva essere ancora sotto la doccia a giudicare dal rumore che proveniva dall’altra parte della porta.  
Qualcosa vibrò e attirò l’attenzione del cacciatore che si alzò immediatamente dal letto: era un telefono!  
Il biondo si avvicinò alla scrivania che, ormai, Cas aveva fatto sua e notò che il telefono del suo compagno di stanza aveva lo schermo illuminato.  
Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto curiosare nella privacy di Castiel, sapeva che era una cosa sbagliata, ma Dean mandò tutto al diavolo quando si ricordo che l’altro aveva violato la sua rispondendo a Bobby!  
C’era un messaggio non letto, invitato da un certo _Gabriel_ che, se non ricordava male, era uno dei fratelli di Castiel.  
_Allora, Cassie_ –Dean pensò che era un soprannome  
adatto a un bambino di tre anni e ridacchiò.-  _come_  
vanno le cose?  
Inutile dire che qui sembra l’Inferno, anzi, credo che gli Inferi siano un posto migliore!  
Come al solito Michael e Lucifer hanno litigato, per le solite sciocchezze non preoccuparti. Papà si è arrabbiato e Lucy se ne è andato, indovina chi dovrà andare a recuperarlo?  
Amo le riunioni di famiglia, non immagini quanto, Cassie.  
 Fammi sapere se sei ancora vivo e rispondi per una volta!  
Allora Cas non stava scherzando quando aveva detto che i suoi fratelli si chiamavano come gli Arcangeli, il Winchester doveva ammettere di non avergli creduto all’inizio, andiamo, bisogna essere proprio fissati per chiamare i figli come il diavolo e il resto della combriccola.  
La famiglia del compagno di stanza sembrava, addirittura, più problematica della sua e, probabilmente, quell’incidente non aveva migliorato le cose.  
Sentì uno strano rumore provenire dal bagno e poi il suono dell’acqua cessò. In un primo momento il biondo fu preso dal panico, cosa avrebbe detto l’altro se lo avesse trovato a curiosare sulla scrivania? Di certo niente di buono e poi aveva ancora il sospetto che il moro fosse un Cyberman e non voleva scoprire cosa volesse dire vivere una vita senza emozioni.  
Posò velocemente il telefono sul tavolo, proprio vicino al diario in pelle del compagno … per la prima volta il diario era a portata di mano, avrebbe potuto aprirlo e leggere cosa diavolo ci scriveva l’altro ogni volta che aveva due minuti liberi, ma se lo avesse preso, Castiel se ne sarebbe sicuramente accorto. La tentazione era tanta, forse troppa tanto che Dean allungò la mano e afferrò il prezioso oggetto del desiderio e lo gettò velocemente sul suo letto, prese lo zaino di Cas e lo aprì poggiandolo, poi, sulla sedia vicino alla scrivania, almeno così l’altro avrebbe avuto l’illusione di averlo messo lì dentro e tutto sarebbe andato liscio come l’olio!  
Il suo piano era a prova di bomba.  
La maniglia della porta si piegò e il Winchester quasi volò in direzione del suo letto, nascose il diario sotto il cuscino, afferrò il telefono e si mise le cuffiette, anche se si dimenticò di far partire la musica.  
Quando il moro uscì dal bagno aveva un asciugamano messo intorno al collo e i capelli bagnati, in quel momento il biondo bofonchiò, cercando di alzare di un ottava il tono della sua voce, qualcosa tipo _asciugati i capelli altrimenti ti ammalerai_. –Hai detto qualcosa?- Chiese il moro voltandosi verso il compagno di stanza. Dean alzò di poco la testa e rivolse all’altro uno sguardo disinteressato. –Non ho aperto bocca.-  
Il viso di Castiel era rosso probabilmente a causa del caldo, quel colorito non gli stava poi così male, sembrava più vivo e meno _sono sul punto di morire vi prego aiutatemi_ , i suoi occhi sembravano aver abbandonato la malinconia però, ora che ci faceva caso, erano rossi pure quelli, possibile che Cas avesse pianto?  
Il Winchester non poteva credere a quello a cui aveva appena pensato, perché gli importava che il moro si fosse messo a piangere sotto la doccia?  Non erano nemmeno amici.  
Castiel si mise seduto sul letto e aveva l’aria di un vecchietto che stava per raccontare un aneddoto legato a chissà quale guerra, forse si era deciso a raccontare la storia dell’incendio. –Sai, Castiel è l’angelo della solitudine e delle lacrime.- Annunciò. –Credo che il mio nome sia una specie di maledizione, qualunque cosa succeda mi ritrovo sempre solo.- Il biondo ripensò al messaggio che aveva letto prima, a giudicare da quello che aveva letto  l’altro non sembrava essere così solo, ma forse non si riferiva a quel genere di solitudine.  
 Il moro si accomodò meglio sul letto e prese un grande respiro come se si preparasse a raccontare qualcosa di veramente importante. –Mio padre è un restauratore di libri antichi, mentre mia madre insegnava teologia all'Università, vivevamo nel Minnesota, Saint Paul, per la precisione.- -Mi stai raccontato la storia della tua vita?- Lo bloccò subito Dean stupito. –Pensavo volessi saperla.- Affermò semplicemente Castiel piegando appena la testa di lato. Il Winchester rabbrividì, insomma lui non gli aveva chiesto niente e l’altro aveva iniziato a parlare a manetta rispondendo a tutte quelle domande che non gli aveva mai posto, quasi come potesse leggergli nel pensiero: _Castiel_ era sicuramente uscito da qualche strano programma sul paranormale, poco ma sicuro! –Non eravamo ricchi. Vivevamo in una piccola casa di periferia, ma eravamo felici.- Riprese. Parlava a singhiozzi, quasi a voler nascondere ciò che provava realmente. –Mia madre ha sempre voluto avere una famiglia numerosa, così ha avuto cinque figli, ma nonostante tutto era rimasta una donna bellissima.- Si fermò un attimo. -Era il compleanno di mio padre e la mamma ci aveva coinvolti tutti nei preparativi della festa a sorpresa. Michael e Lucifer dovevano addobbare il salotto, Gabriel e Raphael, con l’aiuto della mamma, dovevano preparare la torta, mentre io ero quello che doveva assaggiare l’impasto.- Il biondo cercò di trattenere una risatina quando si immaginò un piccolo Castiel paffuto intento a leccare un mestolo sporco d’impasto, ma quell'immagine, per quanto tenera ed esilarante, fu spazzata via da un nome con il quale Cas aveva identificato uno dei suoi fratelli. – _Raphael_? Come la Tartaruga Ninja?-Il moro parve offendersi un po’. –Come l’angelo.- Precisò, poi continuò con la sua storia. –Mia madre mi aveva mandato a prendere le candele in cantina, mi disse di sbrigarmi perché fra qualche minuto papà sarebbe tornato a casa. Purtroppo non le trovai subito e nel frattempo papà tornò, sentii le grida dei miei fratelli. Quando trovai le candele tornai in casa ma Gabriel mi spinse di nuovo in cantina e mi disse di restare lì e che sarebbe tornato a prendermi subito.- Si bloccò ancora una volta, sembrava avere difficoltà nel continuare la storia. –Però non gli ho dato ascolto e quando sono uscito la casa stava andando a fuoco. Sentivo nostra madre chiamare i nostri nomi, stavo per risponderle quando un trave cadde e se non fosse stato per Raphael, che mi spinse via, mi avrebbe preso in pieno, purtroppo il grosso pezzo di legno prese lui, restai lì, immobile finché Gabriel non tornò a prendermi.- Il morò sviò lo sguardo altrove, sembrava sul punto di piangere, di nuovo. –Quando fummo fuori scoprì che nostra madre era tornata dentro a cercare Raphael, purtroppo non fece ritorno. I pompieri dissero che era stato un incidente domestico, ma mio padre non si bevve questa storia, per lui c’era qualcos'altro sotto.- Castiel si fermò, aveva raccontato anche abbastanza e poi non poteva continuare altrimenti avrebbe finito con il rivelare a Dean che la sua era una famiglia di cacciatori!  
Il Winchester restò in ascolto e quando l’altro ebbe finito iniziò a fare le sue considerazioni sull’accaduto e i possibili collegamenti con Logan, il compagno di stanza aveva detto che il fratello lo aveva spinto via e che era rimasto schiacciato e che la madre era rientrata a cercarlo, ma se fosse restato in cantina Raphael non sarebbe mai stato schiacciato e di conseguenza la donna non sarebbe tornata dentro.  
Se fosse restato dentro avrebbe potuto evitare le loro morti!  
Ecco il punto in comune, il biondo esultò interiormente finalmente soddisfatto di aver confermato la sua teoria.  
Dean potrà essere stato anche orgoglioso di se stesso, ma Castiel non sembrava così felice. Forse avrebbe dovuto scusarti e dargli un po’ di conforto. Iniziava a sentirsi in colpa. –Cassie…- Mormorò il Winchester allungandosi verso il compagno di stanza. –Non è colpa tua.- Disse intuendo cosa l’altro pensasse. Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio poi Cas alzò la testa di scatto. –Come mi hai chiamato?-  
-Come ti ho chiamato?- -Mi hai chiamato Cassie!- E per la prima volta il biondo sentì Cas alzare la voce, l’aveva fatta grossa. –Non è vero.- Cercò invano di difendersi Dean. –Invece sì, solo Gabriel e Balthazar mi chiamano così!- Beccato, era stato colto infragante. Momento chi diavolo era Balthazar e perché tutti i conoscenti del moro avevano nomi strani? –Dean, hai frugato nelle mie cose?- Accidenti, perché Castiel aveva quello strano modo di pronunciare il suo nome? Quello strano modo che lo faceva rabbrividire, era quasi piacevole sentire il suo nome uscire dalle labbra del compagno di stanza. –Ho letto un messaggio che ti ha mandato Gabriel.- Ammise, infine, il giovane cacciatore ormai incapace di nascondere l’evidenza. Se possibile Cas si imbronciò ancora più del solito. –C’era scritto che un certo Mike.- -Michael.- Lo corresse subito il moro. –Sì, come ti pare. Insomma, questo _Michael_ ha litigato con un certo Lucifer, ma non devi preoccuparti perché non si sono ammazzati. Tuo padre si è arrabbiato e Lucy se n’è andato e Gabriel ama le riunioni di famiglia. Ha detto che devi rispondergli e fargli sapere che non sei morto.- Lo sguardo accusatore del moro incombeva, ancora, sul giovane Winchester. –Tu hai risposto al mio telefono!- Cercò di difendersi il biondo. -Ma solo perché continuava a squillare e, scusa se te lo dico, ma hai una suoneria orribile!- -Ehy! Non offendere i _Metallica_.- -Potevi scegliere anche una cosa più tranquilla, quella roba è solo rumore.- -Solo rumore?- -Sì, solo rumore!- Disse Castiel alzandosi dal letto e il suo esempio fu seguito anche da Dean. Il Winchester era qualche centimetro più alto di Cas e lo guardava dall’alto in basso, questa cosa sembrò far arrabbiare ancora di più il compagno di stanza che, in quel momento, sembrava un pulcino con le piume arruffate. I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un momento che parve quasi infinito, non proferirono parola, si guardarono e basta come se la loro discussione si stesse tenendo a un livello quasi psichico. –I _Metallica_ non sono rumore!- Disse infine il biondo rompendo il silenzio e alzando di poco il tono della voce. –Invece sì!- Continuò il moro. –Sentiamo, _signore io mi intendo di musica_ cosa le piace?- -Non sono affari tuoi e tutto è meglio di quel rumore che chiami _Metallica._ \- Si stavano gridando contro come una vecchia coppia sposata che, oramai, aveva finito gli argomenti di conversazione. La loro discussione sarebbe potuta andare avanti per ore, ma qualcuno bussò alla loro porta ed entrambi si voltarono verso l'infisso. –Smettetela di gridare.- Disse una voce sconosciuta. –Potrete discutere domani mattina, adesso andate a letto o domani faremo i conti!- Era la voce di uomo adulto, probabilmente il supervisore del dormitorio entrambi all’unisonino risposero. –Sissignore.- Si scambiarono un ultima occhiata e andarono ognuno nel rispettivo letto.  
La mattina seguente Dean fu svegliato da uno strano mugolio, sembrava un cane stretto fra la porta e il muro, un cane che stava soffrendo parecchio. Subito si mise seduto e notò che non c’era alcun animale nella stanza, forse l’aveva solo sognato, si stropicciò un occhio sbadigliando, ma il suo rituale mattutino fu interrotto da quel mugolio fastidioso. Il Winchester si voltò verso il letto di Castiel e lo vide rifare il letto e canticchiare…ecco cos’era quell’uggioso mugolio: il suo orribile, perché questo era l’unico aggettivo con cui lo si poteva descrivere dopo aver offeso i _Metallica_ , compagno di stanza stava cantando.  
- ** _Well, work it on out…you know you look so good…you know  you got me going now_**.- Cas sembrava non essersi accorto che l’altro lo stava fissando perché continuò a svolgere il suo lavoro, questo almeno finché il biondo non scoppiò in una fragorosa risata offendendo, mortalmente, il moro. –Stai imparando a comunicare con i pipistrelli?- Lo prese in giro Dean. –Taci. Questa è vera musica.- -Spero che il cantante sia morto perché io mi offenderei se un tipo come te cantasse le mie canzoni.- Continuò il Winchester. Cas, visibilmente offeso e ferito, afferrò la sua felpa e se la legò in vita. –Vai al diavolo.- Disse semplicemente prima di sbattere la porta con una tale violenza da far tremare i vetri della finestra.  
Il biondo si asciugò una lacrima e cercò di smettere di ridere, non credeva che quel _Castiel_ fosse così spassoso. Una volta tornato in se Dean si ricordò del diario del compagno, che sembrava non essersi accorto della sparizione. Alzò il cuscino e prese il prezioso libro con la copertina in pelle e, dopo aver preso una grande respiro, lo aprì.  
**Cacciamo chi ci dà la caccia**  
Era una frase scritta in piccolo con una bella calligrafia, era stata collocata al centro della pagina, ma di grande impatto, tanto che al Winchester ci vollero alcuni istanti per capire che la scritta in questione non occupava l’intero foglio.  
Girò, con cura, la pagina e subito trovò qualcosa. La pagina non era piena, anzi, era occupata da poche righe con la stessa calligrafia che aveva trovato nella pagina iniziale.  
  
_15 Agosto, Saint Paul, Minnesota._  
Chuck Novak.  
La mia casa è bruciata in un incendio.  
Mia moglie e mio figlio Raphael sono morti nell’incidente. I pompieri dicono che si tratta di un incidente domestico, ma io so che non è così. Mentre attraversavo il vialetto di casa ho riconosciuto la figura di un uomo vicino alla finestra del salotto e quando i fari di una macchina lo hanno illuminato giuro di aver visto i suoi occhi diventare neri, ha gettato qualcosa nell’aiuola ed è sparito nel nulla.  
Un demone ha incendiato la mia casa.  
  
Lo scritto di concludeva così, il resto della pagina era bianco. Il biondo percorse, con cura, le lettere scritte con quella bella calligrafia. La famiglia di Castiel era stata attaccata da un demone, forse lui non sapeva manco cosa fossero di preciso i _demoni_ , sicuramente il padre lo aveva riconosciuto perché, a quanto aveva capito dal racconto del compagno di stanza, lavorava con testi antichi e, sicuramente, anche sacri.  
Girò ancora pagina e continuò a leggere, erano tutti racconti di caccia con annesse descrizioni dei mostri affrontati. Dean continuò a sfogliare il libro quando si accorse che sul nuovo foglio la calligrafia era cambiata e con essa anche il nome sotto la data. Prima comparve il nome di Michael, poi quello di Lucifer, nomi che si alternavano spesso e che certe volte condividevano la stessa pagina, poi la calligrafia cambiò ancora e il nome stavolta era quello di Gabriel, ma c’erano poche pagine con il suo nome.  
Il Winchester girò, per l’ennesima, volta la pagina e trovò una nuova calligrafia, era elegante, curata nei minimi dettagli, forse era di nuovo un racconto di Chuck, ma la prima riga diceva _Prima caccia. 13_ Maggio _, Las Vegas, Nevada. **Castiel Novak**_.  
Il biondo rilesse più volte quella riga non riuscendo a crederci.  
Il suo scorbutico compagno di stanza era un cacciatore, non poteva essere, Castiel non aveva l’aria di uno di loro, sembrava troppo fragile, sicuramente si trattava di un gioco che faceva con i fratelli, non c’era altra spiegazione!  
La porta si aprì e la figura di Castiel comparve subito dopo e quasi non gli venne un colpo quando vide il suo prezioso diario nelle mani del compagno di stanza. Violentemente glielo strappò dalle mani e se lo strinse al petto. –Cosa ci fai con il _mio_ diario?- -Castiel…- Disse Dean voltandosi verso il compagno di stanza, non riusciva più a guardarlo negli occhi come aveva fatto la sera prima, per qualche strano motivo si sentiva tradito. –Sei un **cacciatore**.- Cas sviò lo sguardo, anche lui incapace di incrociarlo con quello del Winchester, e non proferì parola.  
  
  
   
   
 


End file.
